The sport of scuba diving, is the result of developments and innovations that began hundreds of years ago. Scuba diving is the most extensively used system for breathing underwater by recreational, scientific, commercial and military divers throughout the world.
Scuba diving equipment typically consists of masks, fins and a compressed air cylinder. Another essential piece of diving equipment is a regulator. The regulator is a device that allows a scuba diver to breathe air while under water. The regulator uses valves to release air from high pressure air cylinder that are usually attached to the diver. The regulator reduces the high pressure gas supplied by the air cylinder to an ambient pressure surrounding the diver at depth. Most often, the regulator uses a inhalation responsive diaphragm. Typically, regulators have two stages. The first stage regulator is attached to or near the air supply cylinder. The first stage regulator reduces the pressure to an intermediate pressure. The intermediate pressure fills a low pressure hose that connects the first stage of the regulator to the second stage. The second stage of the regulator further reduces the pressure to the diver in the mouth piece. The mouth piece is connected to the regulator to allow the diver to have air delivered to the diver upon demand. Further, an exhaust outlet is provided on the regulator to allow the discharge of expelled air from the diver.
However, the typical mouth piece on the market today is fixedly connected, secured and/or fastened to the regulator. The fixed position of the mouth piece about the regulator is determined based on the design and use of the breathing apparatus. Therefore, for each different desired use of a breathing apparatus, a different regulator and/or mouth piece must be used. The mouth piece must be situated in a position that is convenient for a particular use.
A further problem exists because no mouthpiece and/or regulator combination exists that may be used for a variety of breathing apparatus that may be adjusted to comfortably allow for easy connection to the air cylinder. Further, no mouthpiece and/or regulator combination exists that may be adjusted by a user for a variety of different uses in connection with a breathing apparatus.
Another problem exists wherein the regulator may not be reconfigured to allow for interchangeability of the mouthpiece and the exhaust cover.
What is needed is a mouthpiece that may be removably attached to a regulator in a manner that allows the mouthpiece to be rotated about the regulator for use with a variety of different breathing apparatus. Further, a need therefore exists for a regulator that provides ergonomic options to a user of a second stage regulator with mouthpiece placement at various positions. Further, a regulator is needed that allows for easy reconfiguration such that the exhaust and the mouthpiece placement may be interchangeable.